What Happens In Forks, Stays In Italy
by imforevertwentytwo
Summary: Edward left in New Moon, so Bella got attacked and tortured by Victoria, but after Victoria bit her, they became more and more like mother and child. They went to Italy and now they are Isabella and Victoria Volturi, what happens when they get a visit?
1. Aren't You Going With Me!

**What happens in Forks, stays in Italy**

**This is a story, I wrote _years_ ago and I hate it, I simply hate it!**

**It's SO freaking bad!**

**But I'll try and edit it, so it'll sound better...**

**Well here goes nothing, then...**

It's been years since I saw Ed-... _Him _it's funny, how I can't even think his name without wincing...

I should be over it...

I really should, I mean it's been 50 _years!_

But I'm not, how could I?

He was the love of my life, and now... He's gone.

He just left without much of an explanation... It's not like they couldn't have staid a **little **longer, could they?

If I ever saw Ed-... _Him _again, I would... I would...

I don't actually know what I would do... I've tough a lot about it, I've tough about kissing him, but what if I got rejected? I've tough about kicking his** ass**, but that wouldn't hurt enough... and I've tough of ignoring him... But I don't think that would help that much...

But anyway, who says that I'm ever going to meet that filthy-heartbreaking-shinny-volvo-owner-of-a-pig!

Not me!

Oh, sorry! Maybe you're confused about me telling that it's 50 years since I last saw that filthy-heartbre- oh... Sorry... Well last I saw... _Him..._ It's because two months after _he _left, Victoria came, and well... Tortured me, to almost dead... And well... Bit me.

I traveled about eight years around with her, for everyday that passed she got more and more like a mother to me, one day she told me we were going to Italy, I didn't really say anything about it, she had dragged me around to China, Canada, Sweden, France, Texas, why should I get worried about going to Italy? It was just another plaice in the world to me... Well until we got caught by the Volturi and literally dragged into their castle, as I call it...

So now we are here... In Volterra, we have our own room, and they treat us were well... But they won't let us go...

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said, knowing the could hear me.

I could smell that it was Jane, she was really sweet to me, she almost felled like a little sister to me.

"Hey Isabella" she said smiling, only her head was poking in my room. And all the anger flooded out of me in a second.

"Hey Jane" I smiled back to her.

"Aro have some guest he wants you to meet" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Do you now who it is?" I asked jumping of my bed, that I had been sitting on.

"No, but he said it was someone important" she said, and intertwined our arms.

We had started to walk down the hallway.

"I hope it's not the Denali's I can't dell another month with**_ Tanya_**" I said her name with disguise.

She sighed.

"I know... But at least you weren't here wen she spent a whole _year _here! It was **hell**!" she said, as we came to a stop.

I giggled "Okay, how do I look?" I asked, taking a step back, twirling around.

"You look beautiful, as you always do" she said smiling.

"Oh, you are all to good for me" I said hugging her into my chest.

"I know" she said, closing her eyes and hugged me back.

"Isabella, come in here" I heard Aro say.

"Come" Jane whispered as she gave me a last hug before pushing me into the room.

"Hey, arent you going wi-..." I froze I knew that smell.

And from the gasps I could also hear that they knew me.

**_Picture the clothe in my profile!_**

**Sorry it's so short I'll make them longer.**


	2. Is It Really Me?

**AN: HELLO!**

**I hope it got a little better!**

**Well, the first time I wrote this Bella turned her look to Hermione(Her hair and face)... but I don't want that now :D**

**I wanted you to know that Bella can read minds, it's one of her many powers ;)  
**

**So I hope you'll like this ;) -Or something...**

"Be..Bella?" I heard Alice whisper.

_Is it really her? It can't be, but… It has to be her! _Alice thought.

"Erm... Maybe?" I said trying missilery to safe myself.

"Oh my god, it is you isn't it?" she asked.

"I said maybe, okay?" I said and turned.

I was **so **screwed.

They were even beautifuler than I remembered.

"Oh god... Jane!" I felled sick.

"Yeah?" she immediately was at my side.

I then fell into her arms, all the power in my body gone.

"Fuck" she mumbled as she looked me over.

"I fell like I'm on drugs" I mumbled smiling up at her.

She just smiled nervously down at me.

It wasn't the first time this had happened, everytime I got too pressed my body just gave up, so instead of passing out, my body just turned off, well as much as a vampire body, could turn off.

"Alec," she turned away from me.

"Chair," she said to him.

"Can't you use more than one word?" I asked, making fun of her.

Jane just completely ignored. She was looking around to see what had made me lose control, which was; the Cullen's.

"Oh, Aro. You-"

"Biib!" I yelled.

"Biib, Biib!"

"Biib, Biib, Biib, Biib!" I laughed then.

"That was **fuuun**!" I said, dreamingly. Then sighed.

"What is going on with her?" Alice suddenly asked.

"What is happening is that **you**, are making her lose her _mind_!" Jane hissed Alice.

Alice looked slightly taken back, as she law a hand on her heart with her mouth open, looking rather funny, which I of course couldn't keep to myself.

"You look funny!" I said pointing at Alice.

"She surely has lost her mind" Emmett mumbled, smiling a half smile.

I sighed again.

"Here you go, Isabella" Alec said sitting a chair under me.

"Thanks Alec" I said giving him a weird hug.

"You truly are a good friend" I said smiling to him.

"Does she do that a lot?" Rosalie asked, giving a fascinated smile to me... Wait, wait, wait, wait... Wait! She smiled to me?  
"Everytime she gets to stressed" Jane not even looking at Rosalie.

I stiffened.

It was first now that I actually looked at the Cullen's, like really looking at them. Because they weren't just seven... They were eight.

Tanya was here.

Tanya was here holding Edward hand.

Tanya was here holding Edward's hand, and Edward was here holding Tanya's hand.

Jane must have noticed my stiffening, because she also looked at Edward and Tanya.

"That wasn't exactly what I had excepted" Aro mumbled, from behind us.

"Not exactly what you had excepted!" Jane yelled.

"You are unbelievable Aro! You can't just use Isabella as your own personal experiment!" she yelled.

I didn't even want to look at him, I was finally starting to get happy... _Ish_... Again, and he just **had **to ruin it!

I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, making me jump in my seat.

"Oh! Gosh, Jane!" I said, trying to get around her question.

"What's wrong Isabella?" she asked, again.

"I-..." for a second I actually tough of answering, but decided otherwise"There's nothing wrong, I fell fine" I said, looking up into her eyes.

She felled like a little sister, but sometimes she could also be the big sister, and help me out. That was one of the many good things about her.

She gave me a knowing look, that said I-know-there-is-more-to-it-but-I'll-wait-to-ask-more-about-it-later.

And for that I was grateful.

"Let's just get it over with, shall we?" I asked her, to low for other's to hear.

She nodded but still looked a bit concerned about me.

I rose from my seat, looked at Jane in a long second, then took her hand and walked closer to the Cullen's

* * *

**Soo... What do you think?**

**I was going to make the chapter longer, but decided otherwise.**

**I felled like it was a good plaice to stop, just to make you want more *wink* *wink***

**I hope you enjoyed to read this chapter, see ya in da next!**

**R&R  
**


	3. So The Blond One Is Emmett Right?

**So chapter number three...**

**Three _is_ the lucky number, right?**

**I hope this will be long -enough ;)**

**I have a problem with making them to _short _and I want to be better at doing it longer, so it would be nice if you would write some reviews if you think it's good! Or els I wouldn't fell like anybody would want to read my story!**

**I hope this will satisfy your thirst, haha(Did you get it, thirst? Blood? Reading? Twilight? No?... Am I the only one?... Great...) **

**

* * *

**

"Erm... Hallo?" I said when nobody had said anything in a **very **long time. I tried _not _to look at Edward, but it was just so hard, when _he _wouldn't stop **starring **at _me!_

"Hello" Rosalie finally answered. Alice quickly turned her head to Rosalie, and gave her a weird look, like she wanted to say "Oh my god, what is wrong with you?"

"I _can _be nice, you know," she mumbled, glaring at Alice. Alice just looked **so **_sad!_ I just wanted, to jump over to her and hug the life out of her! But I had to remember that she had left me, without saying goodbye or _anything_!

So I just raised my eyebrows at them.

"Why don't you show them their rooms, Isabella?" Aro asked, sounding all to calm. He was so dead... Well more dead than he already was, anyway...

"Shut up." I whispered, just high enough for him to hear. Jane started giggling uncontrollable, but tried to hide it by hiding her face into my back.

"You are so childish, some times Jane." I whispered into her ear, which just made her giggle even more. Her laugher was so lovely, so carefree, and happy! It made me smile. She _was _just like the sister I never got.

"Come on" I said to her, and dragged her with me, out of the door we came from. The Cullen's followed closely behind.

"So Emmett are the... Blond one right?" Jane whispered against my shoulder.

"Shh! They can hear you!" I hissed at her, and playfully pushed her shoulder. I looked over my shoulder to get a peek, only to see them all looking weirdly at us.

"Thank you Jane, now they think we are crazy!" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, like you didn't work that out for me." She giggled to me. I couldn't help but let a little giggle escape from myself.

You couldn't say that Jane and I were walking, we were more like leaning into each others arms so we were kind of tumbled a little along the hallways.

"Oh, look how happy she is, Carlisle" I heard Esme whisper. I quickly glanced over my shoulder. Esme was smiling as was Carlisle, as they looked at Jane and I.

Tanya was glaring daggers at me, and Edward was looking intensely onto the floor.

"Emmett is the big one." I whispered to Jane, shifting my glance forward once again.

"So Jasper is blond good looking guy, right.." Her golden eyes were shinning with happiness.

"Yeah." I smiled at her.

"Erm this is Jane's room," I said to the Cullen's, gesturing to her door as we passed by.

"And that is mine." I said pointing to the door that was left to Jane's.

"That one you can use," I said and pointed to the one opposite Jane's. Jasper didn't say anything as he just walked over to it, and nodded.

"Okay... And erm this you can also use" I said pointing to the one opposite mine.

"We'll take it!" Rosalie partially yelled, and dragged Emmett with her to the door, suddenly she looked like she might blush.

"Oh, sorry... I've taken a bit over from Emmett" she said and smiled to me. I liked her smile, the only time I've ever seen her smile was at the prom, when she was dancing with Emmett.

"And then there's these two," I said pointing to the one next one mine, and the one next too Rosalie and Emmett's.

"We'll just take that one" Esme kindly said pointing to the one beside mine.

"Then I guess we'll take _that _one..." Tanya said clearly disguised.

"Okay... Erm, you can go unpack your things... There will be this erm... Meeting in the great hall in a hour." I rushed thou the last part, and looking swiftly to everyone.

"Bella, it's... It's really good to see you again, dear." Esme suddenly said, almost about to reach out, to touch my cheek with her hand, but quickly stopped herself in doing so.

"Oh... Yeah by the way... I would appreciate if you called me Isabella from now on." I said without looking at any of them. I then took Jane's hand and ran away from them.

* * *

**Was is good enough?**

**Please don't hurt me, if it wasn't!**

**R&R**

**Please**

**See ya in da next chappie!**

**You could check out my other stories while you wait for the next chapter? I have plenty of them ;)  
**

**Press The Magic Button**

**l**

**V**


	4. Well That Was Hilarious!

**Well, this is going just great what do you think?**

**I've really been working for hours now, I'm having a headache and an empty stomach!**

**But I don't want to go down stairs...**

**So erm... I've been working a lot on this other story, "Menu" calm down, I'm thinking about another name of it!**

**It's a new story in every chapter in "Menu" and I've updated two chapter's now... I'm working on more but I just wanted you to know that I would love if you also would read that one... The first chapter in that one is about Bella(New Moon), getting drugs and getting high, thinking about Edward and stuff... It's a Darkfic... And the second is really sad, but ends good, it's about Bella and Edward(AH=All Humans) Their married, and have Renesmee but, somebody have called the police telling them that Mr. Edward Masen maybe have killed Michael Newton and Eric Young, but Mrs. Bella Masen tries everything she can do to tell Mr. Jasper Whitlock(Detective) That Edward didn't kill the two men, the only thing about the end in that one is that he didn't do it ;)**

**Nobody dies in both stories, well Michael and Eric _is_ dead when nr. two starts ;)**

**Sorry to keep you _that _long, I just wanted you to know about them ;)**

**PS: They're in some sort of living room in this chapter!**

**Here comes chapter four!:**

**

* * *

**

"Well that was fun" Jane said sitting down in a chair.

"Fun? That was hilarious!" I answered sarcastically, sitting down into another chair.

We both sighed.

"Hey ladies" Felix said loudly, as he walked into the room.

"Felix" we said.

"I heard there was some people coming in today," he said laying down in the diva.

"The Cullen's" I mumbled.

"And Tanya" Jane mumbled, resting her head on her hand.

"Tanya, was here?" he said, "Why haven't I heard your yelling then, Isabella?" he said, laughing a bit of himself.

He had the nerve!

"Say sorry!" I said, trying to sound as calm as possiply.

"Nope" he said popping the "p".

I then used my power on him, so he was hanging in the air two meters up.

"Hey, put me down!" he yelled.

"Say sorry" I said, looking up at him with a smirk.

"It is **not **funny! Put me down, NOW!" he yelled, and let me say a bit angry..

"Nope" I said popping the "p"

"You cannot use the popping p!" he yelled, he looked rather funny, actually.

"I think it's time to go, and change clothes. Don't you think so, Isabella" Jane asked as she rose from her seat.

"I think that is a perfect idea, let's go" I said smiling, also raising, we then walked to the door, and I heard.

"Hey didn't you forget something!" Felix yelled after me.

"Oh yeah sorry, stupid me, right" I said turning to him, and used my power so his jeans hit the floor.

Then I saw something that I guess I should have expected. Heart boxers, Jane was already laying on the floor laughing her ass of, and soon I was with her.

It was one of the most hillariest tings I ever have seen.

We then heard somebody coming, it was Marcus.

"Hello Isabella, Jane, Felix" he greeted us, looking at Felix, then turned to me, raising an eyebrow, before leaving, shaking his head, whit the ghost of a smile, playing on his lips.

"Bye!" I yelled, to Felix. And then Jane and I, was running at full speed to my room.

We collapsed on my bed laughing, as soon as we were inside my room.

* * *

**_The clothes is on my profile!_**

**I guess this is to small to be called a chapter, so let's just call it a little "treat" to you!**__

_**R&R  
**_


	5. Jane's Awesome Plan!

**What Happens In Italy Stays In Forks**

I'm glad you're still reading :D

* * *

I looked at my watch it was "03:56"

Great... I had been sitting in my room the whole night, thinking about what I would do to get revenge.

And I had zero ideas.

Suddenly somebody knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said as I looked up.

"Hey Bella, I have been thinking... And I have an awesome plan," Jane said while walking in, with a big smile.

"Good, what is it?" I asked smiling.

"You see…" She said while sitting down in my bed.

"I call it, 'Revenge over stupid bronze haired Volco owner of a heart breaker! It's very simple, really. You just make him crazy!" She said grinning.

"What exactly are that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Okay, erm... Like if you sit next to him, you accidentally brush your leg against his," She said and made gooseeyes with her fingers as she said accidentally. "Or you look at him while biting your lip, like you're thinking something reeeeeally dirty," She said winking at me. "You know, make him _crazy_ with lust!" She said excited.

I tough about that for a minute.

"Okay," I said sighed, lastly.

"Iiiiiiiiiiih!" She quirked and she jumped into my lap.

"We are gonna have SO much fun!" She said and looked up at me. I just smiled at her, it was good to see her this happy.

* * *

This was the shortest chapter I've ever written- I think...


End file.
